


Payback

by WildlingGirl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur refuses to believe that Eames knocked him into the pool on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Arthur is staring at his phone in complete silence. It was dead, obviously; he had tried pulling out the battery but there wasn't nearly enough time to save it. A shame, really, it was a brand new one.

"Lighten up, darling" Eames chipped in, sliding to the seat next to him. "I'll get you a new one."

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Arthur sighs. He doesn't even know why he asks a question he knows the answer to.

"Necessary evil, Arthur, the ninjas were going to kill you."

"This is still a dream, Eames" he points out. "I wouldn't have been really dead."

"And yet, we still need you in it" Eames replies back. "So quit moping about your silly phone and let's go help Dom, shall we?"

He takes the wet towel off Arthur's hands and walks away. With a sigh, Arthur does follow him. 

Later, when the job was over, Eames found himself being unexpectedly pushed into Dom's pool while they were visiting him and the kids. He looks up from the water and stares into Arthur's solemn face.

"I thought I had heard ninjas" he says nonchalantly. "My apologies."


End file.
